Sub:Witcher/Subklassen
School of the Bear Witchers of the School of the Bear hail from the harsh lands of Sapha, and they value freedom and free will above all else. They focus on creating heavy fighters capable of withstanding the freezing temperatures on their native islands. When you take this class at level 3 you gain proficiency in heavy armor. If you take this school, consider prioritizing strength. Wrath of the Bear Starting at level 3, you now empower your actions with the force of a mighty grizzly bear.. When you make an attack roll, you may add your constitution modifier to the damage. In addition, you cannot be knocked prone. Bear's Rend Starting at level 7, you can channel your power into a strong strike against a target. If you make an attack with a melee weapon, you can expend one adrenaline to deal the maximum amount of damage of the weapon used in the attack. The Bear’s Hide Starting at Level 11, your time spent on your travels and your training in the mountains has made you very hardy. You may add your strength modifier to your armor class. In addition, you also gain natural resistance to cold damage. The Bear’s Resolve Starting at level 14, your willpower becomes so strong that you begin to shrug off the effects of some attacks. When an attacker you can see makes a melee attack that would hit you, you can instead spend 2 points of adrenaline to half the damage. You may then use your reaction to cast a sign or make an attack against the creature. You can only use this effect once a turn. Shield Wall Starting at level 18, you can overclock your Quen sign at the cost of 4 adrenaline. You can extend the protective power of Quen out to all allies within 30 feet. Each ally gains temporary hitpoints equal to your level + intelligence modifier and gains resistance to bludgeoning, piercing and slashing damage while the shield is active. School of the Cat The teachings of the School of the Cat of Arboret focus on two things. Precision and Speed. As a result, they produce swift and deadly fighters capable of whirling through masses of enemies in seconds. When you choose this school at third level, you gain proficiency in Acrobatics, and longswords count as finesse weapons. Prioritize Dexterity to help with feats of combat. Feline Evasion Starting at 3rd level, you learn how to incorporate acrobatics into your defense, and you gain advantage on acrobatics checks while in combat. You also gain a +1 bonus to AC while you are wearing light armor and are not grappled, paralyzed, incapacitated or restrained. You may take the Disengage action as a bonus action. Crippling Strikes Starting at 7th level, your study of anatomy has taught you how to strike crucial veins in your opponent's body. When you hit an enemy with a weapon attack with a critical hit, they must make a Constitution saving throw against your spell save DC. On a failed save, they begin bleeding profusely, and take 1d6 necrotic damage at the end of each of their turns. The target may repeat the saving throw at the end of it's turn, ending the bleeding on a success. At 11th level, the damage die increase to 1d8, at 14th level to 1d10 and at 17th level to 1d12. Cyclone Starting at 11th level, you can attack three times, instead of twice, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Catlike Reflexes At 14th level you have developed superhuman reflexes, when you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Dexterity saving throw to take only half damage, you insteadtake no damage if you succeed on the saving throw, and only half damage if you fail. On the Prowl Once per long rest you can enter a state of superior combat prowess, allowing you to move up to twice your normal movement without sprinting. While in this state, you can not be the target of opportunity attacks. Additionally, hits with a weapon attack automatically apply the effect of crippling strikes without an initial Constituion saving throw. School of the Griffin The school of the griffin of Westrana focuses on unlocking the secrets of witcher signs through dedicated study and practice. They emphasize the use of signs in combat, and teach their witchers accordingly. When you choose this school at first level, you gain proficiency in Arcana. Enhanced Signs Starting at 3rd level, you have learned how to cast the enhanced versions of the signs you know in addition to their regular versions. Casting an enhanced sign costs two adrenaline. * Aard: As a bonus action, you blast a 15ft cone with telekinetic force dealing 1d12 force damage. Large or smaller creatures within the area must make a strength saving throw against your spell save DC. On a failed save the creature is knocked back 10ft, and is knocked prone. On a save they take half damage. * Axii: As a bonus action you blast a target's mind with psychic energy, the target must make a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC. Upon a failed save the target is stunned and dealt 1d8 psychic damage. The target can repeat the saving throw at the end of it's turn, ending the effect on a success and having advantage on new casts of this sign. * Igni: As a bonus action you send out a burst of flames in a 10 foot cone, all creatures within the area make a Dexterity saving throw. On a failed saving throw the target takes 4d8 fire damage or half damage on a successful save. * Quen: As a bonus action you cast a protective ward around yourself, gaining damage resistance to all damage until you are hit for the first time. Additionally, you are immune against conditions that result from the attack against you. * Yrden: As a bonus action, you place a magical trap with a 20-feet radius sphere centered on you, lasting 3 turns. All non-allies within the area of the trap have their movement reduced to zero. If a creature on the ethereal plane steps into the trap, they are forcefully moved to the plane of the caster. The trap doesn't move with you, but remains where cast. * Somne: As a bonus action you can target a creature in 30 feet to make it fall asleep, the target must make a Constitution saving throw against your Sign save DC. Upon a failed save the target falls asleep for a minute. An attack against the target has advantage and the target has disadvantage on all saving throws. The effect ends if the target takes any damage or is woken up by the action of another creature. Combat Arcana Starting at 7th level, your practice of signs has resulted in becoming more adapted to the strain of castint them. The amount of Adrenaline you have at each level is doubled. Additionally, at level 10, add +2 to your spell save DC. Resource Management Starting at 11th level, you learn how to better focus your magic powers. You now regain all your adrenaline on a short rest. Master of Signs Starting at 14th level, you have become a natural at signs, allowing you to overpower even the toughest of foes by using your magic. If you cast a sign, you can expend two additional adrenaline to make one target of the sign take the saving throw with disadvantage. If it is a monster with a CR of 5 or less, it automatically fails the saving throw. Signslinger Starting at 17th level, you become an expert in weaving more signs into your attacks. When using the Attack option during your turn, you can choose to cast a sign instead of attacking. Additionally, a successful weapon attack restores one point of adrenaline. School of the Viper The School of the Viper trains in Dastan trains the finest assassins, and most unnatural of all Witchers on the continent. These witchers are exceptionally quick fighters and expert alchemists, using a variety of potions to aid in battles, as well as enhancing their own capabilities by using mutagens. Witcher's Potions Starting at 3rd level, you are able to craft the potions you have studied and ingest them without endangering yourself. You have gained a resistance to poison damage. Additionally, you can consume potions as a bonus action in combat. Witcher potions come with a drawback, so consuming too many might have negative consequences. You have acquired a tolerance to a certain amount of toxicity, equaling half your witcher level (rounded up) + your proficiency bonus. You gain your toxicity points after a long rest. Out of combat you can spend an hour brewing a potion from the following list: * Black Blood * Full Moon * Swallow * Thunderbolt * White Raffard Concoction * White Honey Black Blood * Toxicity: 2 Any creature that attacks with Bite or Beak, or any undead that attacks without a spell or weapon, takes 1d8 poison damage upon dealing damage to you. This increases to 1d10 at 7th level and 1d12 at 14th level. Enhanced: Any creature afflicted by your normal Black Blood potion must make a constitution saving throw versus 8 + your Proficiency Bonus + your Constitution modifier. On a failed save, they are subjected to the poisoned condition for a number of turns equal to your Constitution modifier - 1. Full Moon * Toxicity: 1 You gain 1d8 temporary hitpoints. This increases by 1d8 at 7th, 11th, 14th and 17th level to a maximum of 5d8. Enhanced: The die being used increases to a d10. Swallow * Toxicity: 1 Heal 1d4 + your Constitution modifier at the end of your turn for 4 turns. If you take damage during that turn, you only heal hit points equal to your Constitution modifier. This encreases by 1d4 at 11th level. You do not regenerate health as a result of this potion if you are incapacitated. Enhanced: The die being used increases to a d6. Thunderbolt * Toxicity: 2 You gain +2 to attack and damage rolls for one minute. Enhanced: You gain advantage on strength checks and strength saving throws for the duration. White Raffard Concoction * Toxicity: 2 Regain Hit points equal to 1d6 + your Constitution modifier. This inceases by 1d6 at 14th and 17th level. You may regenerate health as a result of this potion if you are incapacitated, but only if another player takes an action to administer it to you. Enhanced: The die being used increases to a d12. White Honey * Toxicity: 0 Regain all of your toxicity points and cancel active potion effects. You may not take any potions for 1 hour after you consume this potion. Fast Metabolism Starting at 7th level, the Trial of Grasses has mutated your body to give you an enhanced metabolism. You gain one extra toxicity point. You also regain 1d4 toxicity points on a short rest. Chemist Starting at 11th level, you learn how to enhance your potions. You gain access to the Enhanced effects of the potions by doubling the amount of toxicity by a potion. Mutagens Starting at 11th level, you can incorporate mutagens into your body, by first extracting them from fallen monsters. Doing so takes an hour of time. Adding a mutagen to your body gives you +2 of the highest stat of the monster, allowing you to go beyond the limit of 20 up to 24 in that stat. You can only have up to two mutagens active at a time, removing a mutagen takes an hour of time. Connoiseur of Decoctions Starting at 14th level, working around potions for so long has granted you immunity to the Poisoned condition. While you are under the effects of any potion, you gain resistance to Poison and Acid damage. Freak of Nature To beat the monsters, you have to become one of them. You can now have up to four mutagens active at a time, if you incorporate two of the same monster, your become specialized in dealing with that particular monster, giving you resistance against it's damage and advantage on all saving throws against any effects it may produce. School of the Wolf Witchers of the school of the wolf in Logard excel at adaptability. They are resourceful warriors, always preparing before they engage in combat, and this allows them to defeat enemies much stronger than themselves. When you choose this school at first level, you gain proficiency in Athletics and Longswords now count as finesse weapons. Improvised Arcana Starting at 3rd level, your versatility has expanded to includesigns. You learn one enhanced version of a sign as listed in the School of the Griffin, but it costs 2 adrenaline to use. Whenever you gain a level in this class, you may change your enhanced sign out with another one. Preparation is Key Starting at 7th level, you have picked up some of the tricks of alchemy. You learn how to craft two potions as listed in the School of the Viper's Witcher's Potions. You can consume as many potions as long as their toxicity value does not surpass your proficiency bonus. Additionally, you gain access to a wide variety of oils that you can apply to your blade. Each oil corresponds with one type of enemy, allowing you to deal more damage to them with your sword. Applying an oil to your blade takes an action, and you can only have one oil coat your blade at any time. The oil lasts for one hour before dissipating. Dealing damage with a weapon attack while the weapon is coated in oil deals 1d8 additional necrotic damage that ignores resistance and immunities. * Aberration Oil * Beast Oil * Celestial Oil * Construct Oil * Dragon Oil * Elemental Oil * Fey Oil * Fiend Oil * Giant Oil * Hanged Man's Venom (Humanoids) * Monstrosity Oil * Ooze Oil * Plant Oil * Undead Oil Adaptable Starting at 11th level, you have unlocked a new understanding of adapting to face your enemies. After you take damage from an enemy attack, you may use your action to become resistant to that type of damage for up to 5 minutes. You must finish a long rest before you can use this ability again. Wolf's Pack Starting at 14th level, you have advantage on attacks against a creature if one ally is within 5 feet of it, regardless of your position. Additionally, you can incorporate up to one mutagen into your body as described in School of Viper's Mutagens section. Wolven Storm Starting at 17th level, you can spend four points of Adrenaline to lose yourself in the midst of battle. If you choose to do so, you can take another action and bonus action at the end of your turn.